


Yearbook

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season One [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 1x11: Out of Mind, Out of Sight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearbook

The pamphlets he and Jesse had stolen from the nurses office and giggled over in past years didn't really help him now. They were full of funny-to-a-fifth-grader information, but mostly straightfoward stuff. The idea that everyone has a differently shaped and sized cock, and that wet dreams were different from wetting the bed, and girls had to draw on their calender which days they were having their periods. That was why he was always careful in Willow's house to not look at the walls, because he just didn't need to know that.

One major downfall of the sexual education system? The damn pamphlets never told him what to do if he got a hard-on in class. As far as he could tell, the best idea would be to go to the can and get rid of it, but he had never testmarked the theory before. Nervous, he raised his hand and got permission to leave. That was the simple part. No teacher really cared about washroom breaks, but it was still necessary to ask. Respect or something, he guessed.

It was Mission Impossible-esque, the way he walked down the hall, swivelling every time someone passed him so no one saw the clear evidence of stupid hormonal arousal. He had almost made it, was just outside the men's door when a girl approached him. She seemed desperate and normally he would have talked to her, whomever she was, try to get her in a good mood. He probably wouldn't be voted class clown.. ugh, clowns.. but he did like making people's days better.

But today he was desperate too, so he tried to step by. She grabbed his crotch, his obviously straining at the seams crotch, and pulled him into the washroom before going on her knees.

It was why months later he had problems signing her yearbook. He couldn't exactly write _thanks for the head_ now, could he?


End file.
